5x07 The Scavenger Hunt
Sky: Hi! Blue and I are so glad you’re here. Guess who else is here. Kid: Magenta. Sky: Magenta! (Magenta and Blue bark happily) Sky: Blue and Magenta set up a scavenger hunt. And they made this list of all the things we need to find. (Magenta gives her the list) The scavenger hunt list. This is a huge list. You’ll go on the scavenger hunt with me, right? Oh, fantastic! Okay, let’s take a look at this list and see what we need to find. (then Sky goes to sit down) Sky: So… we need to find… a tape player… a tape... Ooh, we need to find a clue. That must be what this pawprint is for. Um… we need to find some eggs...these holder things… and… Oh, what could this be? Kid: A chocolate chip. Sky: A chocolate chip. Mmm. Oh, there’s another clue… a red oval… a white squiggly line… and a red… What shape is this? Kid: Triangle. Sky: Yeah, a red triangle. And there’s a third clue. We have a lot to find. But what do we do after we find everything that’s on our list? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: We can play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues. Blue’s Clues. (Sky slides the pawprint off) Sky: You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues? Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, let’s go. (then Sky goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Here’s your notebook, scavenger hunters. Sky: Thanks, Side Table Drawer. Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Ready to play Blue’s Clues to figure out: what we do after we find everything on our list? Great! Okay, so the first thing on our list is a tape player. Let me know if you see one. (then Sky goes to the bedroom to look for a tape player) Sky: '''We are going’ on a scavenger hunt '''Scavenger hunt. Kid: There, a tape player. Sky: (gasps) You found a tape player. That’s the first thing on our list. See? Let’s check it off. Check. Okay, so next, we need to find a tape. Tell me if you see a tape anywhere. (Sky looks for a tape under the bed) Kid: A tape. Right there. Sky: Great! You found our tape.(grabs the tape)The tape. Check. (then she gets up goes up to the viewers) Sky: So we found a tape player and a tape… hmm. (then Sky puts the tape in the tape player and music starts and then Sky dances to it) Kid: A clue! Sky: That’s right! I’m doing the boog-a-loo. Kid: No, a clue. Sky: Oh, you see a clue. Over here? Kid: No, over there. Sky: There’s a pawprint on this… music. Music must be our first clue. We need to write this down in our handy-dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Sky drawing: First a line across and down with a circle for a note. Another one with two circles. One more like this. Color in all the circles, and we have music. Sky: So what could we do after we find everything on our list with music? Oh, good thinking. let’s find the other clues and see. Magenta barks: Hey, Sky. Sky: Oh, hey, Magenta. Guess what. We’ve already found the tape player and the tape. And our first clue, right. Check. When we put the tape player and the tape together, we found a clue-- the next thing on our list. Interesting. So, what’s next. Eggs, these holders and chocolate chips.These are all things we can find in the kitchen. Come on. (then Sky goes to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are going’ on a scavenger hunt '''Scavenger hunt. Mr Salt: Hello, scavenger hunter. Mrs Pepper: Hello. Sky: Oh, hi. We’re looking for a few things on our list, and the first things we need are eggs. Where do you think we should look for eggs? Kid: In the refrigerator. Sky: Yeah, in the refrigerator. (then Sky opens the fridge and sees different groups of eggs left 3, middle 1, right 2) Sky: And here they are. So how many eggs do we need? Kid: Two. Sky: Right, two. So which group has exactly two eggs? Kid: That one. Sky: Yeah, nice work. Let’s count them. One, two. Exactly two eggs. Two eggs. Check. Mr Salt: Eggs-ellent scavenger hunting. Sky: So now we need to find these paper holders. Come on. (then she gets up to look for paper holders) Tell me when you see them. Kid: Right there! Sky: (gasps) There… paper holders. How many paper holders do we need? Kid: Four. Sky: Yep, four. (The left group had 4, middle 3, right 5) Sky: Which group has exactly four? Kid: That one over there. Sky: Great. Let’s count. One, two, three, four paper holders. Check. Mrs Pepper: Good job. Sky: We are good at this scavenger hunt stuff. So next, we to find chocolate chips. Mmm. Let’s go look. Kid: There-- the chocolate chips. Sky: Oh, yeah, chocolate chips. How many chocolate chips do we need? Kid: Ten. Sky: Oh, ten chips. (then Sky gets up close to the three groups of chocolate chips, left 5, middle 10, right 12) Sky: Which group has exactly ten chips in it? Kid: That one right there. Sky: Let’s count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten chips. Amazing job. Oh, ten chocolate chips. Check. Mr Salt: Terrific work, scavenger hunters. Sky: Aw, thanks. (then everybody meets up with the items they've found) Sky: Okay, looks like we’re done in the kitchen. Blue & Magenta barks: I don’t think so. Sky: We’re not done? Mr Salt: Now, scavenger hunters, you need to put these things together. Sky: Oh, yeah. We need to put these things together like we did with the tape and the tape player. What could we make if we put together chocolate, eggs, and these paper holders? Kid: Cupcakes. Sky: Cupcakes? Mr Salt: Cupcakes! Sky: Good job. Mrs Pepper: Two eggs… Mr Salt: Ten chocolate chips… Mrs Pepper: Some flour… Mr Salt: Milk… Sugar. Mrs Pepper: Mix it all up… Pour it into the cupcake holders. Mr. Salt: Bake them in the oven… and once they’re all cooked… Sky: We have cupcakes! (Mrs Pepper brings another batch in that has another clue on them) Mrs Pepper: We made this batch of cupcakes a little earlier Sky: (breathing deeply) Mmm… And they smell delicious. Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: Yeah! (breathing deeply) Kid: No, a clue! Sky: Wait, you see a clue? Where? Kid: On the cupcakes. Sky: On the cupcakes? Look! There’s a clue right here on these cupcakes. Another clue. Check. It happened again. We put things together our list and found another clue. What a scavenger hunt! Thanks, Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper. Mr Salt: You’re welcome. Sky: Let’s draw this clue in our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. So… Cupcakes. Sky drawing: First a small circle and a big oval for the top. One more. Then a line like this for the bottom. And another. There… cupcakes. Sky: What could we do after we find everything on our list, with music… and cupcakes? Interesting idea. Let’s find our last clue so we can know for sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail’s here. Let’s go. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Hey, Sky. How’s the scavenger hunt going? Sky: Pretty good so far, Mailbox. Take a look. (Mailbox looks at the list) Mailbox: Wow! Well, scavenger hunters, look at what I found: your letter. Sky: (laughs) Thanks, Mailbox. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look. It’s a letter from our friends. Boys: Hi Sky. Boy 1: We’re going on a scavenger hunt. We need to find an umbrella, a bicycle and a soccer ball. Both: Let’s go. Boy 1: The umbrella. Check. Boy 2: The bike. Boy 1: Check. The soccer ball. I found it. Check. Both: We did it. Bye Sky. Sky: Bye. Oh, let’s get back to our list. So… it looks like the next things we need to find are these shapes. (then Sky gets up and the Blue skidoos into the felt frame) Sky: Blue skidooed into that felt frame. I bet we could find tons of shapes in there. Okay, Magenta. Here goes. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then Sky and Magenta both skidoo into the felt frame with Blue) Sky: Whoa! Look! Triangle trees. A circle sun. There are shapes everywhere in this place. Okay. So the shapes we need to find are a red oval, a white squiggly line and a red triangle. Let me know if you see any of these shapes. Come on. '''We are going’ on a scavenger hunt '''Scavenger hunt. Kid: There! A red triangle. Sky: You found the red triangle! Where? Kid: Right there. (Magenta finds the red triangle on a fence) Sky: Right there. I see it, too. So… the red triangle. Check. Okay. Let’s find the rest of our shapes. (then Sky continues looking for the rest the shapes) Kid: There, a red oval! (Blue gets the red oval off the tree) Sky: Oh, yeah. I do see the red oval. You know, you are really good at this scavenger hunt. Okay. The red oval. Check. Only one more shape to find. (then she searches for the white squiggly line) Kid: The white squiggly line. (Magenta finds the white squiggly line on the water) Sky: The white squiggly line is on top of the water. Check. Good eyes. (Sky leaves and then comes back) Sky: Together? Oh, yeah. Maybe we can put these shapes together. (then everybody gathers around the shapes they found) Sky: So, what could we make if we put together a red oval, a white squiggly line and a red triangle? (then Blue and Magenta put the shapes together) Kid: A balloon! Sky: Oh, yeah! A balloon. (then the balloon floats up and then a pawprint appeared on it) Kid: A clue, a clue! (Skye pops up) Sky: You see a clue? Where? Kid: On the balloon. (then the balloon floats away from Sky) Sky: Oh, on the balloon. Where did it go? (then balloon comes back and goes around Sky) Kid: Over there. Sky: Hey, there it is. There’s a clue on this balloon. It happened again. We put these shapes together, and made our last clue. Check. We finished our list. But we still need to write this clue down in our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Okay, balloon, hold it right there. Perfect. Sky drawing: Let’s start with an oval. A little triangle. A line for the string. And we have a balloon. Sky: We have all three clues. And we found everything on our list. We’re ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Skye: Thinking chair. Let’s go. (then Sky skidoos back to the living room and sits in the thinking chair) Sky: So.. now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So what could we do, now that we’ve found everything on our list… with music… cupcakes… and a balloon? Well, maybe we’re doing something where there’s music… Yeah. And cupcakes for everyone to eat. And maybe there’s balloons there for decorations. Yeah. Well… what could we have with music, cupcakes and balloon decorations? Kid: A party! Sky: A party! Yeah! Now that we’ve found everything on our scavenger hunt list, we’re going to have a party, with music, and cupcakes and balloons, and… and we just figured out Blue’s Clues. '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Mrs Pepper calling: Everyone outside for the scavenger hunt party! Sky: Let’s go to the party. (then Sky goes outside to the party) Sky: Wow! Great party, Magenta and Blue. Side Table: I love this music. Sky: Look. Music… From when we put the tape player and the tape together. I don’t see the cupcakes we helped make. Where are the cupcakes? Kid: There. Sky: Oh, yeah. Cupcakes! Made with eggs, paper holders, and chocolate chips. Mailbox: What lovely balloons! Sky: Oh, yeah. These balloons have an oval shape, a triangle, and a squiggly line for the string.Everything from our scavenger hunt list is here at the party. Mr Salt: I do love chocolate. Mrs Pepper: What a terrific party! Sky: You know, we couldn’t have had this party if you hadn’t helped us find everything on our scavenger hunt list. You did a really great job. (then Sky heads back inside) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye bye. See you later. THE END